Batman of the Creek
by Windrises
Summary: Craig and his friends try to get Batman to save them from a duo of witches.


Notes: Batman was created by Bill Finger and Bob Kane and is owned by DC Comics. Craig of the Creek is owned by Warner Bros. and Cartoon Network. This story is dedicated to Lewis Wilson, Robert Lowery, Adam West, and Olan Soule.

It was seven o'clock at night. Bruce Wayne got on his Batman costume and went into the Batcave. Batman walked up to Alfred Pennyworth and said, "I'm going to drive around a few cities."

Alfred asked, "Are there any crimes going on?"

Batman sighed and said, "There hasn't been much crime in Gotham. It stresses me out."

Alfred was confused so he asked, "Isn't a lack of crime something that should bring you happiness?"

Batman said, "Fighting crime is my happiness."

Alfred asked, "Don't you ever want to do something more fun and less intense?" Batman didn't answer. He waved goodbye to Alfred and went into the Batmobile.

Meanwhile Craig and his best friends, Kelsey and J. P., were hanging out at the creek. Craig asked, "Are you ready for our adventure night?"

Kelsey said, "Of course."

J. P. asked, "Why does our night adventure have to happen during the evening?"

Craig facepalmed and said, "Nights take place during the evening."

J. P. replied, "Oh. I thought that nights happen during various parts of the day."

Craig got out his backpack and said, "I brought the action figures."

Kelsey said, "And I brought the toy swords."

Craig asked, "Did you bring anything J. P.?"

J. P. said, "I was planning to, but I found out that carrying stuff that weighs more than a marker too heavy."

Craig replied, "It's okay. I'm sure that we'll have a lot of fun."

J. P. realized that it was kind of dark out so he asked, "Will things get scary?"

Craig confidently said, "Nah bro. Things are going to be totally okay."

Kelsey replied, "If things do get scary I'll use my swords."

Tabitha and Courtney arrived at the creek and saw that Craig and his friends were there. Tabitha said, "Wow. Those kids are here at night."

Courtney replied, "I would assume that they would be watching Strawberry Shortcake and Oogieloves. They're braver than we thought."

Tabitha smiled and said, "Well then we'll scare them."

Courtney replied, "Don't do anything too mean."

Tabitha said, "Don't worry. I'll just lightly scare them like I usually do."

Tabitha and Courtney put on witch hats that Tabitha got a few days ago. They walked up to Craig and his friends. Craig nervously said, "Oh no. The witches of the creek have returned."

Kelsey angrily said, "They better not try to use any of their dark magic on us."

Tabitha had a sinister smile on his face while saying, "I've come up with a new potion that'll curse you." Tabitha did an evil laugh.

J. P. said, "Potions from witches are almost as scary as bad tasting cough syrup."

Craig whispered, "Lets run away before we get cursed." Craig and his friends started running.

Courtney said, "You acted too sinister Tabitha."

Tabitha replied, "Come on. I doubt they're that scared."

Craig and his friends ran to a part of the creek that was far away from Tabitha and Courtney. Craig said, "We need a hero to protect us from the witches."

Kelsey replied, "Even I couldn't stop their dark magic. Should we get your parents?"

Craig said, "No. We need a different type of protector."

J. P. asked, "Do we know any superheroes?"

Craig smiled and said, "We could get Batman to come here."

Kelsey replied, "But Batman lives in Gotham."

Craig said, "If we make a Bat Signal he might come." Craig and his friends made a Bat Signal out of paper and sticks. It didn't look like a real signal. Craig realized that so he drew a bat on his flashlight and pointed the flashlight at the sky.

Batman was driving around, because he was looking for a crime to take care of. He looked at the sky and saw the bat from Craig's flashlight. Batman was so desperate to find a crime to take care of that he followed the light. Batman drove to the creek. Batman got out of the Batmobile and started walking to the light. He walked up to Craig and his friends and said, "Greetings youngsters."

Craig and his friends were really happy and excited to meet Batman. Craig smiled and said, "Hi Batman. We're fans of your career."

Kelsey said, "You're awesome."

J. P. said, "Your car is almost as cool as the picture of a car that I made today."

Batman asked, "What's going on?"

Craig said, "Me and my friends play in this creek everyday. It's usually a super fun place for us to have creative adventures."

Batman replied, "That's nice, but do you have a problem that you need me to help you with?"

Craig said, "Yes. The witches have returned."

Batman asked, "What are you talking about?"

Kelsey said, "A pair of witches cursed us a few months ago. They were nice enough to take the curse away, but they've come back tonight to give us a new curse."

J. P. said, "The witches have stylish hair, but they're really scary."

Batman doubted that the witches were real, but he wanted to take care of at least one crime so he asked, "Where are they?"

Craig said, "They're about a few hundred feet away."

Batman replied, "Okay. I'll go check out the area. Stay safe."

J. P. responded, "Okay dude."

Batman went to the area of the creek where Tabitha and Courtney were. Tabitha said, "Craig and his friends have been hiding for a long time."

Courtney replied, "You scared them too badly."

Tabitha sighed and said, "I did. We better find them and tell them that they shouldn't be scared."

Batman popped out of the shadows and said, "Greetings."

Tabitha asked, "Who are you?"

Batman said, "I am vengeance, I am -"

Tabitha interrupted Batman by saying, "I was just asking for your name, not a overdramatic preamble."

Batman said, "You've been scaring Craig and his friends. They're pretty eccentric, but they're great kids. They claim that you're witches. I'm assuming that you're not."

Courtney replied, "We're regular goth girls, not real witches."

Tabitha said, "Craig and his friends assumed we were witches when we first met them so I pretended to be one."

Batman angrily replied, "That kind of behavior isn't okay. Stop scaring innocent kids."

Tabitha sighed and said, "Okay. I'll apologize to them."

Batman was surprised so he asked, "Isn't there going to be a fight?"

Courtney said, "Not every problem requires fighting people." That was a lesson that Batman frequently forgot.

Tabitha walked up to Craig and his friends and said, "I'm not going to curse you. Me and my friend aren't even witches."

Craig replied, "But you look like witches."

Tabitha chuckled and said, "No. We just like wearing gothic clothes. It's a stylish thing to do."

Kelsey asked, "So there's not going to be a battle?"

Courtney said, "No."

J. P. replied, "I'm glad, because I've lost over one hundred percent of the fights that I've been in."

Tabitha said, "I'm sorry for pretending to be a witch and for acting like I was going to curse you."

Craig's friends weren't sure if they should forgive the fake witches, but Craig said, "I forgive you."

Tabitha and Courtney replied, "Thanks."

Kelsey said, "I forgive you too."

J. P. replied, "I forgive myself for not realizing what's going on."

Tabitha said, "Courtney and I better go re-watch Tim Burton's Batman films for the seventh time this year. Good evening kids and Batman." Tabitha and Courtney walked away.

Craig said, "We better continue our party night."

Kelsey replied, "Alright."

Craig walked up to Batman said, "Thank you for saving us Batman."

Batman replied, "I wasn't that helpful, but it was a nice event. I hope that you kids have a great night." Batman waved goodbye to Craig and his friends. As he started walking back to the Batmobile Batman saw how much fun Craig and his friends had with their imaginative adventures. Seeing the kids safe and happy reminded Batman of his desire to make sure that no kid had the bad childhood that he had. Craig and his friends were a positive example of what the future will bring.


End file.
